Ami Snape
by TwinHighElf222
Summary: Harry Potter is not who everyone believes him to be. Please READ and REVIEW! DracoHarry


Sixteen-year-old Harry Potter was not who everyone thought he was. He was not the son of James and Lily Potter, but he was the Boy-Who-Lived. His real name was not Harry James Potter, and his birthday was not on July 31st.

His real name was Amichai Aries Dmitry Snape, and he was the son of Severus Snape and Kathida Devereux. Ami wasn't an ordinary boy, though. In fact, most people would probable call him more of a female – a girl - than a male, as he looked more like a girl than a boy, about ninety percent more.

This was because he was a Magical Hermaphrodite (MH), which is a male who had extensive feminine features, more so than masculine features. They were the only males in the wizarding world that could become pregnant. He would naturally be smaller than an average man – and most women – and he would be mates with a male. Muggles would see only his masculine features, but think him gay, while those in the wizarding world, or connected to the wizarding world, saw his full MH form, unless it was hidden.

Magical Hermaphrodites were extremely rare, so rare in fact that one hasn't been born in over 350 years. The fact that they were the only males that could get pregnant and give birth, was the main reason they were so cherished in the wizarding world. The other reason was because they were perhaps the most beautiful creatures in the world, even topping Veelas, only it was natural beauty, not an allure.

In the wizarding world, wizards were bisexual, but most never settled down with another wizard, or just another male, because they wanted an heir, or children in general, and men could not get pregnant, so they married a witch or another woman. This was why MHs were cherished for their ability to give birth, and for their Magical Hermaphroditism – they were both male and female, which attracted wizards.

Another thing that made Ami so unordinary was the fact that he was the son of two vampires, which made him a vampire as well.

When Ami was just minutes old, Kathida and Severus discovered that he was a Magical Hermaphrodite, they placed spells on him to hide this feature from the world, except for the two of them, as they already knew it, and their two best friends, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, along with their son, Draco. They didn't want anyone knowing that Ami was a MH until he was older, as people might use that to their advantage. Ami was born on May 27th, 1981, ten, almost eleven months after the real Harry Potter was born.

A few days after Ami's birth, Kathida took him for his first outing around Diagon Alley, at night. It was there that Ami was taken from her, kidnapped by some bystander out that night. In the struggle to try and save her son, Kathida was stabbed through the heart by a wand, and was killed. There had been no witnesses out, so nobody knew who had done it.

This bystander, however, was not so anonymous as people thought. No, this person was none other than Lily Potter, seeking the only solution to her grief. See, she and James, her husband, really did have a son by the name of Harry Potter, but it was not him that would grow up to play the roll of the Boy-Who-Lived, like everyone thought. Unbeknownst to everyone, just a few hours before Amichai Snape was kidnapped and his mother killed, the real Harry James Potter, who was ten-months-old, died when he had accidentally fallen down the Potter's stairwell when James and Lily's backs were turned. His parents buried the small lifeless body in their backyard. The grieving parents thought of the only thing they could think of at that moment, which was to still a baby to take the place of their son.

Lily, grief-stricken at the loss of her only child, left Godric's Hallow that night, and came back a few hours later, with 3-day-old Amichai Snape. She hadn't known who he was, or what he was, she just saw the opportunity and took it. She and James worked together to place several different kinds of charms on Ami, to turn him into their son, their little Harry. They changed his features, from Snape to Potter, and they aged him from a few days to five months. Neither realized that Ami was already wearing a few spells that his parents had placed on him to hide his MH. Luckily, he wouldn't grow into his vampiric inheritance until he was five.

Everyone was fooled over the charms, including Dumbledore, Voldemort and all of their friends. The Potters didn't even tell their closest friends what became of their real son, or that there son now was not their real son.

Severus Snape, however, was not so easily fooled. Yes, he had been fooled for nearly a full year, but it all changed the night Voldemort attacked the Potters. He, along with Lucius Malfoy, were already working with Dumbledore and the Order as spies then, but nobody knew of Severus' vampirism, except Lucius, who himself was a vampire; not even Dumbledore and Voldemort knew of it. Before that night, he had never seen the Potter brat, for if he had, he would have known immediately that Harry Potter was his son.

Voldemort ordered Severus, Lucius, and two other Death Eaters to accompany him to the Potters that night, and they had no choice, and no chance to get away. When the group Apparated to Godric's Hallow, Severus' blood had literally tingled, a sign that his blood was nearby. When he entered the house that was when the connection hit. His son was in the house!

He and Lucius had followed Voldemort through the house, watching helplessly as he killed James. As Severus ascended the stairs behind his 'master', the tingle had grown to a calming vibrating feeling. Entering the nursery, the vibrating shot up nearly overwhelmingly. Little Harry Potter stood in his crib and was looking straight at him. Mine! Severus' mind had screamed. This was his son!

It happened so fast that Severus couldn't do anything to stop it. One minute Lily Potter was begging for her son's life, before she was lying motionlessly on the floor, and the next, Voldemort was pointing his wand at the baby, only to have his soul literally ripped from his body, and in the process, marking Harry Potter as his equal, before he fled.

The two other Death Eaters had followed their master's idea and fled on the spot as well. Leaving Severus and Lucius standing in the nursery. Before Severus could grab his son, they heard Hagrid approaching, and so the two vampires molded into the shadows of the room.

Hagrid had picked up the unconscious toddler, and had muttered, "Don't you worry, lil' one. Hagrid is taking you to your aunt and uncle's, so that you'll have a safe place to live."

That was all Severus needed to know before he and Lucius, using their many vampiric abilities, teleported to Number Four, Grimmauld Place. They stayed in the shadows and had watched silently as Dumbledore, Hagrid and McGonagall talked for a few minutes, before Hagrid gave 'Harry' to Dumbledore, who placed him on the doorstep of the Dursleys' home. Once the three had disappeared, Severus scooped up his son, and he and Lucius teleported to Snape Manor, which was located in Belfast. Before they left, however, they placed very strong spells around the Dursleys house to make it appear as though Harry Potter was still resided there.

At the manor, Severus undid all of the charms that the Potters had put on Ami, revealing his now five-month-old MH son. Ever since then, Ami has lived with his father in Snape Manor, while everyone else in the wizarding world, other than the Malfoys, thought that he was Harry Potter, and was living with the Dursleys.

Ami and Draco grew up together, and best friends with each other. They had their differences and similarities, and would argue constantly, but they would make up, though when was always the question. Lucius and Narcissa (or rather, Cissa) were Ami's godparents, just as Severus was Draco's godfather, and Kathida, though she was dead, was his godmother.

When Ami turned eleven, Severus replaced the charms on him that hid his real appearance and vampirism, and made him look like Harry Potter, before Ami and his father, Severus, went to Hogwarts. Everyone in the wizarding world thought that he had been living with the Dursleys, so he continued that act, and the act that he was Harry Potter, not Ami Snape, feminine son of the Potions Master.

When Ami got to Hogwarts, he had to act like he were enemies toward his father, and the Malfoys, as that was expected. Severus and Lucius had made this a critical thing, as they both were still spying, knowing that Voldemort was not dead and that there were a handful of Death Eater children at the school.

Ami was a naturally sensitive being, and so, having to act as though he hated his father, best friend and his godparents nearly killed him, emotionally. He would lie in bed at nights and cry himself to sleep, because his father had said something hurtful, or Draco had, or his friends had said something about his father and Draco that he didn't like but could say anything about it.

Ami saw his father and Draco in secret, which was the only time they all could act normal, like father-daughter, or best friends. Severus had to appear to hate Ami – or rather Harry Potter. Even though Ami knew that it was just fake, it still hurt every time his father said something mean to him. In reality, Severus was the best father, loving and protective – extremely protective. Ami loved his father, and often cried after Potion lessons, because he was sad that they couldn't be father-daughter in front of everyone.

Ami never mentioned anything to Ron or Hermione; not about his real identity, or his Magical Hermaphroditism, or his vampirism. His father told him not to, and reminded him not to every year.

Around Ami's fifth-year, his friendsip with Draco began to change, as well as the way Ami looked at his best friend. Over the years, Draco has become quite handsome, and was getting even more handsome every year. He was getting muscular, from Quidditch, and getting taller, much taller than Ami. After a while, Ami began to notice that Draco's personality around him had changed. Draco would shy away from him if the two got too close, not because he was shy, but because he was uncomfortable. If the two began wrestling playfully, Draco was gentler, and if he hurt Ami, he'd almost freak out. Sometimes, after the stopped messing around, or playing, Draco would rush out of the room for a few minutes, before coming back in, looking much calmer. Ami thought it was all rather adorable, but annoying, Ami wanted to be around Draco more and more as they got older. He realized, midway through their fifth year, that he was in love with Draco Malfoy, his best friend.

While Ami loved Draco, he'd no sooner tell Draco than he would jump off the Astronomy Tower without a broomstick. After the realization that he was in love with Draco, Ami felt awkward in front of him, and yet not shy. After all, Draco knew everything about Ami, and Ami knew everything about Draco, as they had known each other their whole lives.

He hoped that Draco was his soul mate.

Vampires were magical creatures, which means that they mate for life. His parents had been soul mates, and Lucius and Narcissa – who has a bit of Veela blood in her bloodline – were soul mates. Vampires didn't know who their soul mate was until one of the soul mates have turned seventeen, or some months after their seventeenth birthday. Meaning that one might feel that they are soul mates, while the other soul mate doesn't.

In Ami's sixth-year, on December 22nd, during Christmas break, Hogwarts was attacked by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Ami, along side the DA members, Order of the Phoenix and Ministry Officials, captured all of the Death Eaters, and killed them all, showing them no mercy. Ami defeated Voldemort for good by separating his body and soul and destroying them both, making it impossible for him to return to life again.

There were a large number of spies in Voldemort's circle of Death Eaters, which all of them worked for the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore himself. These spies, other than Lucius, Severus and Draco who had become a spy that summer, included Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Andros Avery, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Millicent Bulstrode.

It wasn't until that coming summer that Ami finally got fed up with all of the secrets, and wanted to come clean to everyone. He hated keeping things from the Weasleys and Hermione, and the rest of the Order, and he couldn't take it anymore. The point of keeping them secret was so that Voldemort and the Death Eaters didn't find out, but now that Voldemort was dead, as were the Death Eaters, there were no more threats.

Reluctantly, Severus and the Malfoys had agreed with him. So just a few days after their sixth-year was over, everyone gathered at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, where they were all told the truth behind Harry Potter and Ami Snape, including Ami's Magical Hermaphrodite, and about the Snape and Malfoys' vampirism.

To say that everyone had been shocked would be an understatement. Everyone had gone from loving the Potters to cursing them, especially Lily most of all. They were all supportive of Ami, and fine with them all being vampires, knowing that they were harmless. Everyone understood the need of secrecy, even Ami's friends, so they weren't angry with him. It had also been shocking to know that Ami was actually much younger than everyone else, even Ginny by three months. Draco was sixteen months older than he was. Ami should be in Ginny's year, but Dumbledore had said that there would be no point in having him repeat the same grade he had already completed, especially since he had passed with the same marks as Hermione.

Sixteen-year-old Ami entered the kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, where her father, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Tonks, Remus, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott were, having breakfast. Smiling in greeting at those gathered, Ami made his way to the empty seat between Draco and Luna, which was reserved for him.

"Sleep well?" asked Draco, buttering his toast. In answer, Ami gave a yawn and placed his head on Draco's shoulder. "What were you doing last night? I heard you banging around your room all night."

"Rearranging," Ami said, pouring himself some pumpkin juice, before filling his plate with some eggs and sausage. "I didn't like the position my bed was in, you know, where it was behind the door? So I put my bed in the bottom left hand corner, the dresser in the top right corner, and my wardrobe in the right center."

"Why'd you go through all that trouble? We're only going to be here for a few more days," Draco questioned, finishing off his toast.

Ami shrugged, "I couldn't sleep with my bed behind the door. Do you know how annoying it is to have your bed being hit whenever your door opens, especially when you're sleeping?"

Draco rolled his eyes, and continued with his breakfast, Ami following suite.

After breakfast, the teens all went to the library to start on their summer assignments, all on the orders of Molly, Severus and Lucius. They all gathered around two circular five-seated tables, with their work spread out around them. On one table, there was Ami, Draco, Blaise Theodore and Daphne, and on the other were Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna.

Ami was in the middle of writing his History of Magic essay on Arek Wittlehigger, the wizard who founded the Aurors organization, when he felt someone grab his leg under the table. His head shot up to his left, where Theodore sat, pretending to write his own paper, and scowled.

"Nott, I suggest you remove that hand before I remove it for you," he hissed under his breath.

Theodore turned away from his essay, to Ami, and smirked. "Come on, you know you like it," he said, sliding his hand up Ami's thigh, cupping his inner thigh. "You like it, admit it."

Ami glared at him and was about to remove his hand, when Draco leapt across the table, onto Theodore, knocking the three of them to the floor in the commotion. The others jumped, startled, Hermione letting out a surprised yelp. Draco pinned Theodore to the floor, his fangs retracted in a threatening manner.

Ami got to his feet, rubbing his arm in which he had banged in his landing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Nott?" Draco hissed angrily. "You have no business touching my mate, you hear? Why, I should rip you to shreds!"

Theodore gulped soundly, and nervously, as he stared at Draco's drawn fangs with fear.

Ami and the others, however, were staring at Draco in shock. Had he just said what they think he had? Ami, knowing the ways of a vampire, didn't question whether Draco was wrong in his assumptions of them being soul mates. For one, he was in his 'Dominant Mating Trance', which was when the dominant soul mate gets all protective and possessive over their submissive mate, and can't control a lot of what they do. And secondly, Draco had turned seventeen in January, which was nearly six months ago, so he would know whom his soul mate was. Ami wouldn't turn seventeen for nearly nine months.

"Draco!"

Ami and the others started at Lucius' voice, and turned to see as Lucius, followed by Narcissa, Severus, Remus, Tonks and Molly, enter the room. The elder Malfoy strode over to the younger one, and grabbed his son.

"Enough, Draco," Lucius told his son, trying to calm the vampire in him. "Mr. Nott had no idea he was messing with your mate."

At this, Draco pulled away from his father before striding over to Ami, and grabbing him around the waist a little to roughly, possessively. "Mine," he hissed, his icy-blue eyes glowing, glaring daggers at Theodore, who still lay on the floor, to petrified to move.

Ami winced at Draco's extremely tight hold.

"Draco," Severus snapped warningly, as he noticed his son's painful expression. He was a very protective father, and being a vampire only had little to do with it. The fact that he had almost lost Ami had been removed or forgotten from his mind. He had no idea what he would have done, or would do, if Ami died, like Kathida had. Ami was his last important link to this world, the one thing he cared about above everything else, including himself.

"Dad," Ami said, looking close to tears, because of the pain. She struggled to get loose from Draco, but Draco's hold tightened further, causing even further pain. "Draco, stop, you're hurting me."

Draco turned his glare on Ami then, and growled, "I wouldn't have to hurt you, if you'd have tried something to get him off of you before I did! You're mine, and I won't have my soul mate be a tramp!"

Ami gasped in pain as Draco's sharp retracted fingernails dig into his side. Unable to fight it, Ami burst into tears.

"Dad!" he cried, trying to get out of Draco's grasps.

Severus stormed over, and yanked his son away from Draco in one strong pull, looking as though he'd kill his godson right then and there, but Lucius stopped him by stepping in front of him, blocking Severus from his out of control son, who looked ready to charge Severus head on.

"Severus, we need Ami to calm Draco down," he spoke, looking worriedly from his godson to his son.

Severus nodded reluctantly, but knew he was right, and looked down at his son who was sobbing into his shirt. "Love, if you don't calm him down quickly, he's going to get out of control and possibly seriously injure someone."

Ami looked up at him, hesitantly. "Will he hurt me?" he asked, wiping his eyes.

"Not if he knows what's good for him," Severus promised.

Ami swallowed, before taking a step toward Draco. "What do I do to calm him down?"

"Whatever you feel is necessary," Lucius answered, before gesturing to the others in the room beside his wife and Severus. "Could you guys leave us, please?"

"Of course," Molly said quickly, and began shooing the teens out of the room, followed by Tonks, and Remus, closing the library door behind them.

Ami stood in front of Draco, who was being constrained by a much stronger Lucius. He looked at Draco with a look of thought on his face. How was he supposed to help Draco? Looking Draco deep in the eyes, Ami could think of only one thing. Taking a deep breath, Ami leaned forward, fully aware that his father and godparents were still in the room, and brought his lips down on Draco's. Draco immediately responded, and deepened the kiss. Lucius had let go of his arms the second he knew what Ami was thinking, so Draco wrapped them around Ami's much smaller body, and pulling him closer to him, while he let out a growl of possessiveness and approval.

Ami snaked his tongue into Draco's mouth, running it over Draco's fangs, liking the feel of them. Slowly, however, the fangs retracted in, until finally they were gone.

Draco pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily, and feeling a little light-headed, another drawback of the trance. Shaking his head, to clear it, he looked to Ami, who was staring at him with a mixture of emotions on his face – hopeful, pain, love, uncertainty and relieve.

"Are you okay now?" Ami spoke up softly, a bit of a blush on his cheeks.


End file.
